


never have i ever caused drama thousands of miles away

by SoskeBoske



Category: Never Have I Ever (TV)
Genre: Cringe, F/M, I'm sorry I wrote this, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, Misunderstandings, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoskeBoske/pseuds/SoskeBoske
Summary: devi is leaving for india and she wants to see ben one last time before she leaves.will they be able to keep their relationship across the the distance between india and california, or will their relationship suffer?
Relationships: Ben Gross/Devi Vishwakumar, Fabiola Torres & Devi Vishwakumar & Eleanor Wong, Paxton Hall-Yoshida & Devi Vishwakumar
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is not my best fic....probably not my worst fic either lol
> 
> i wrote this for my bestest frienzest who i watched the show with (kind of), i promised her i'd write this fic so here it is :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which devi wishes to see her boyfriend before she travels across the world

Devi checked her phone once again. _3:35._ Their flight left at 7:00, if they were going to get to the airport in time to get through security and for their flight they would have to leave in the next fifteen minutes. 

“Devi,” her mother called. “We should get going now.” 

“No, Mom, we have to wait. Just fifteen more minutes,” Devi yelled back, fidgeting with the cuff of her shirt. 

* * *

_“Ben,” Devi had told him a couple weeks ago when they were hanging out at his house._

_“Yeah?” He responded, reaching out and holding her hand. She laughed to herself. She never would have thought she would be happy to be holding Ben Gross’ hand._

_“I’m going to India for the next year.”_

_“What?” In the past Devi would have loved to see that devastated look on his face, but now it broke her heart. He looked so upset, more upset then she had ever seen him. “What about us?”_

* * *

Devi went down the stairs, meeting her mother in the kitchen with their packed luggage. 

“Are you trying to wait for Ben Gross?” Devi looked at her mother in shock, horror. 

“I want to see him.” 

* * *

“Devi,” Ben said, out of breath. He had arrived just minutes before they were about to leave. 

“Ben!” She threw her arms around him in a hug, holding him tight. “I'm going to miss you,” she breathed into his shoulder. 

“I’ll, um,” he stammered, wrapping his arms around Devi in response. “I’ll miss you too.” 

And that was it. Devi was off to spend the next year in India and Ben Gross was staying there in California. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which a friendship is rekindled

**Paxton: Hey Devi, I haven’t seen you at school recently, just wondering how you’re doing**

**Devi: Hey Paxton, I’m good. I’m actually just not going to school right now because my mom had us move to India for this year to be with family.**

**Paxton: oh wow**

**Paxton: that’s pretty far**

**Devi: yeah, but it’s cool. All of my extended family lives here so it’s cool to live near them.**

**Paxton: yeah. My family all lives in California so i guess i can’t really relate. It must be nice to get to be with them all the time.**

**Devi: yeah. I’m sorry Paxton, I have to go.**

Devi stared at her phone, at the text she had just written. She had just lied to Paxton. Sure it was eight where she was, but she didn’t actually have to go. 

Paxton Hall-Yoshida was concerned about her. He cared about what was happening to her and whether or not she was okay. 

Devi was glad they were able to still be friends after everything that happened. Especially after all that had happened between her and Paxton. Thank goodness he had no hard feelings and neither of them were being _weird_ about it. About it all.

Devi layed back on her bed, staring at the ceiling. _I should call Ben_ , she thought to herself. She didn’t know whether or not she should. It felt so good to talk to Paxton again. It felt so good for things to be normal again. Well, as normal as they can be when she was thousands of miles away from her home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> devi and paxton will continue talking as friends, but i'm unsure how to outline everything well. so just assume that they keep talking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which a plan is accomplished

“So, how is it in India!” Eleanor called through the computer screen, with the same amount of dramatics and energy as she always had. Devi, to put it nicely, had not been the most excited to go to India. She didn’t want to leave California, her home, and all she knows to go to a different country for a year. But she went anyway, reluctantly. 

“Not super exciting or anything. What’s going on with you guys?” Devi was starved for drama and excitement. 

“Well,” Eleanor started, smiling mischievously. She looked over at Fabiola beside her. 

“Do you remember that girl Eve from our history class?” Fabiola said awkwardly. She looked away slightly, fidgeting with something off camera. Eleanor beamed, seeming to be more excited about Fabiola’s news than she was. 

“Yeah,” Devi said, guessing where it was going. 

“We started going out.” Fabiola doesn’t look too excited about it, or at least in comparison to her two friends she doesn’t. 

“That’s awesome!” Devi cheers, excited for her friend. “My sophomore year plan for us is finally working out,” she jokes. Fabiola and Eleanor roll their eyes, laughing. 

“A semester too late,” Eleanor notes, laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which drama is revealed

“OMG, Devi! You will not believe what’s happening at school!” Eleanor cries. Fabiola nods, affirming how exciting the drama was and that it wasn’t just Eleanor being dramatic. 

“Please tell me,” Devi says. “I need something exciting, things are  _ so _ boring here.” Devi’s statement isn’t completely truthful, but she wants a taste of drama she can relate with. 

“Somebody started a rumor about Paxton, I don’t remember the details, but it was really juicy and it had something to do with his girlfriend or something and then there was like a  _ huge _ fight. But like a full on fight. The whole swim team was part of it and they all got suspended for three days and can’t get to any more swim meets for the rest of the semester.” 

“Thank goodness it didn’t involve the theatre department, I don’t know what I would’ve done if they cancelled the play.” 

“What?” Devi responded, somewhat in shock. 

“The swim team won’t talk to anyone but the people on the team and all the other clubs are keeping their distance from the others,” Fabiola explained. Devi still didn’t understand though.

“Woah, that’s insane. It’s too bad I was across the world for that. But what _ happened _ ?”

“Um,” Eleanor trailed off, not answering Devi’s question. Fabiola mumbled something to Eleanor. Eleanor nodded, then looked back at Devi. Eleanor looked off, confused and unsure. 

“We actually have a lot of homework we have to do today. Geometry has gotten much harder this semester and we have to work through a lot of practice problems tonight.” 

“Yeah,” Eleanor affirmed. “Bye, Devi!” Eleanor and Fabiola waved goodbye and turned off the video call despite Devi’s protests. 

“What was that about?” Devi asked herself. She knew it was no use calling them back as they clearly had something they had to do. Or something they wanted to but couldn’t tell her. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which a conclusion is reached

Devi got a phone call. She wasn’t expecting anyone to call her at that hour. It was daytime where she was, but it was pretty late back in California, where she assumed the call was from. She reached over and grabbed her phone, answering it without looking at the caller ID. 

“Hello?” 

“Devi,” Ben said through the phone. Devi didn't like the edge in his voice. He sounded upset. She was surprised for him to be on the other end of the call in the first place, let alone hearing his voice like that. 

“Ben, are you okay?” 

“What do you call _us_?” 

Devi was surprised to hear that. She didn't expect those to be the next words that came out of his mouth. 

“Ben,” she started softly. 

“We might as well just break up now, or would we even call it a ‘break up’ since you never thought of us as a couple anyway.” What was he thinking? What made him think she didn’t want to be with him anymore? 

“No, Ben, I don't want to break up. Do you?” She was worried he did. He sounded so upset, like she had hurt him, but she didn't even know what she could've done. 

“No, but I think it would be best if you're just going to cheat on me anyway.” 

Devi was shocked. Did Ben think she was cheating on him? She probably wouldn't have been surprised a month earlier, but now she was unsure. Who did he think she would be cheating on him with? Did he think she didn't want to be with him anymore?

“Ben, what is going on?” She asked, a genuine question. 

“I know you've always like Paxton Hall-Yoshida.” 

Paxton. 

Is that what Ben thought was happening with Paxton? Did Paxton think she was still interested in him? She had never explicitly told him she wasn't interested or that she was dating Ben, but she thought he knew. She thought they were just friends now. Isn't that what Paxton thought?

“Ben, I’m not cheating on you.” She told him the truth. But she was worried he wouldn’t believe her.

“Then what do you call what’s going on with Paxton Hall-Yoshida?” Ben sounded as if he was close to tears. He sounded truly upset. 

“Ben,” Devi started. She paused, unsure what she should tell him. It was true that she didn’t have feelings for Paxton anymore, but she wasn’t sure what she should tell Ben. If she told him that they were just friends would he believe her? It was the honest truth, but she didn’t want to hurt Ben. She didn’t want him to think she was lying to him. “Why do you think I’m cheating on you with Paxton? I’m literally in a different country.” 

Ben laughed softly at her remark. She joined his laughter for a moment before he stopped laughing. His laughter sounded strained, forced. 

“Devi, Paxton turned down one of the seniors saying that he was with someone else. And when she asked who he said that it didn’t matter. Nobody believed him, obviously, but then somebody started spreading rumors about you and him.”

“And you believe those rumors?” 

“When it comes to you, Devi, at this point I’d believe anything.” He sounded serious, but his voice was soft. Devi was glad she couldn’t see his face. Glad she wouldn’t have to see the upset look she knew he wore. 

“Ben, there’s nothing going on between Paxton and I, we’re just friends,” Devi said, trying to sound sincere, but she wasn’t very good at that. But it was the truth. She was with Ben. Paxton missed his opportunity to be with her. And sure, she had been crazy for him before. But she was with Ben. She chose Ben over Paxton. She’d choose Ben over Paxton any day. 

“Does he know that?” 

Devi froze. 

She had never explicitly told Paxton that she wasn’t interested in him anymore. She never told him she was with Ben.

Did Paxton think that they were a couple? That them talking now was more than just being friends? 

“I--I don’t know,” she stammered. “I thought he just wanted to be friends now. I was such a dork last semester I didn’t think he liked me anymore so I was really excited to hear from him and that we were cool and able to just be friends again. I guess I was wrong.” 

“Do you think you could tell him that you’re not interested in him anymore? That you’re with me. That you’re my _girlfriend_.” 

_Girlfriend._

She, Devi Vishwakumar, was Ben Gross’ _girlfriend_. Devi almost felt giddy hearing that. 

“I’m your girlfriend?” Devi said softly. 

“Uh, well, yeah.” Ben sounded flustered. Like he felt awkward, or just as giddy as Devi. 

“I like the sound of that. Then you would be my _boyfriend_.” She laughed in excitement. She could almost hear Ben smiling through the phone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll probably write a sweet little epilogue chapter after this, but we'll see

**Author's Note:**

> it's my take on what is going to happen in season two. because i don't think they're actually going to move to india from what happened at the end of the show, but you never know. 
> 
> if i'm right i would please like to be the president of predictions, please and thank you. 
> 
> (i'm joking of course, but there's no way i'm guessing the plot of the next season correctly lol)


End file.
